Challenge: 100 Digi-fics
by Windfighter
Summary: A collection of fanfics written for a challenge started by reminiscent-afterthought.
1. Prompt 1: Attention

So, since I'm a digimaniac, and I like to write, I decided to join in the so called "**Challenge: 100 Digi-fics**".

100 stories, up to 5 characters... this will be AWESOME!

The characters I have chosen for the challenge is Kouji, Kouichi, Yamato, Taichi and Jyou (...how many different ways are there to spell his name? Argh, I'll guess you can have your dub-name, Joe.)

For this first piece of fiction, enter Kouji and Kouichi!

* * *

– And after that we can...

Kouji's voice trailed away, as Kouichi's eyes followed the clouds above them. That one particular cloud looked like a raven. Kouichi looked at his brother, then back to the cloud.

_ I wonder if Kouji can fly like that?_

– Maybe we'll ask if...

Kouichi still wasn't listening. Normally Kouji would have figured it out by now, but there must have been something special on the younger brother's mind. Kouichi decided not to ask him about it, knowing fully well how snappy Kouji could become when he didn't want to talk.

– And then I'll just stab my eye out with a spoon.

Kouichi nodded in agreement.

– That sounds good, Kouji.

– Are you even listening?

– Hey, Kouji, can you fly?

Kouji looked stumped for a moment, before following his brother's gaze towards the sky.

– Are you daydreaming again?

He got up from the bench he sat on, before climbing onto it and standing on top of the back of it. He flapped his arms wildly for a minute, before shaking his head.

– Not yet. I'll work on it.

Kouji plopped down next to Kouichi again and patted him on the head, forcing a smile to his lips. Kouichi could swear that there was something behind that smile that he couldn't see. The smile faded and Kouji leaned backwards, also fixating his gaze on the clouds. Kouichi could do nothing but stare at his younger twin.

– Kouji, you think the others will come?

Kouji wasn't listening, far away in thoughts. Still, he nodded, as if he had heard the question. Kouichi started to play with the ponytail that was hanging over the back of the bench. Carefully he braided it, pulled his fingers through it, untangled it, re-tangled it. He started to talk about school, started to talk about the people in his class, about his... their mother, what she was up to.

– And then, in the end, I'll just use this spoon and stab someone's eye out.

Kouji nodded, his eyes closed off. Kouichi poked him in the side.

– Are you even listening?

A small chuckled could be heard from the younger twin and he opened his eyes to look at his brother.

– You know what, let's forget this for today. Wanna catch a movie?

– Think we'll be able to pay attention to it?

– Probably not, but at least we won't be freezing our butts off.

Kouji got up from the bench and Kouichi quickly followed him back towards Kouji's house. Kouichi grabbed his brother's hand, so that they wouldn't lose track of each other amongst the crowd and pulled it gently, to get Kouji's attention from the ground onto him instead.

– Whose eye were you talking about stabbing, anyway?

Kouji just smiled towards his brother, before picking up the pace. He wanted to get home before their disability to contain their attention for more than a few moments caused an accident. Not paying attention to the ground he suddenly found himself laying flat on it, clutching his hands around his leg.

So much for not causing an accident.

* * *

Alright, I started of less good, but at least after this it can only get better, can it not?

Kouji: Why do you hate me so much?

Because how much fun would it have been to make Ichi trip over his own feet? *rolls eyes* Anyways, I hope one of the promts make it so I can continue this one, I have a few ideas for the continueation of it.

Yamato: That's not even a word.

It is now!


	2. Prompt 2: Children

The second story in my 100 story-challenge! This time we're meeting up with Taichi and Yamato, because, hey, children!

* * *

– Hey, Matt, when are we going to get children?

Matt felt his cheeks get hotter and quickly hid his face inside the book he was momentarily studying. Had been at least, before Tai had decided to come over and join him.

– I mean, sure, there's all this time, but how can we be sure there really is?

Matt muttered something about at least waiting until he was 18, but Tai didn't quite get it. He settled up on top of Matt's bed, where he had been laying, staring at the roof.

– What if the Dark Masters return again?

– Then I'll just pass my condolences and kindly ask them to refrain from ripping reality apart until I've finished collage.

– But on the other hand, Tai continued as if he hadn't heard Matt's words, I wouldn't want to raise our children knowing the Dark Masters could come at any time to take them away from us. Would you?

– Tai, I'll never have kids, can you stop asking me about it?

Tai laughed.

– You'll be the first one to have a kid. I hope giving birth doesn't kill you.

Tai's words were awarded with a book to the face.

– Remind me again why I let you in?

– Because you luuuuv me and want to beee with me.

Matt looked around the desk to find another book to throw at Tai, but no such luck. He settled for groaning and hid his face in his hands. From the bed he could hear Tai laughing.

– I'm just kidding with you, man. You're way to easy to mess with, you know?

Alright, the glas next to him would have to do. Matt's hand grabbed the glas and threw it towards Taichi, who didn't even need to dodge it as Matt hadn't payed attention to where he was aiming. The glas flew out through the door and just barely missed Matt's father who was coming to check up on them. The glas hit the floor and shattered into almost a million little pieces and Matt looked up, guilt written all over his face.

– I hope you never throw stuff at our kids, Matt!

Ignoring his father, Matt got up from his chair, walked over to Tai, grabbed him by the hair and clenched his fist.

– We are not going to get any "our kids". I'm never going to have kids. And stop insinuating that I'm a woman.

– Yeesh, PMS much, Matt?

Matt pressed Tai against the wall and hit the wall right next to his face, leaving a dent in the wall.

– Next time it'll be your nose.

– Fine, I get it.

Tai rolled his eyes and Matt let go of him, picking up the book that laid on the bed and walked past his father without a word.

They had been able to study in silence for about an hour. Matt was slowly getting nervous over it, perhaps he had been a little to rough on hin friend, but on the other hand it was nice to be able to focus. He could hear Tai turn to a new page in the book, scribbling something on his paper, and shifting around on the bed. Matt had never before seen Tai this focused. So why was it that he couldn't focus on the task at hand? He looked at the book infront of him, tried to figure out what he had just been reading, but nothing came to his mind.

He re-read the page for what must have been the fifth time in the last 10 minutes.

– Hey, Matt?

Apparently the silence was over now.

– Mhm?

– When are we going to get children?

The question was rewarded with a book to the face, but Matt felt a smile creep across his face.

– Tai, promise me you'll never change.

Tai looked confused, but slowly nodded, returning Matt's smile.

– Anything for you, Matt.

* * *

This wasn't supposed to be a Taito-fic. In my mind it isn't. If it is in your mind... well... alright, I can understand it. I will not, however, make Yama end up pregnant.

Yamato: Oh... no. That's it, I'm out of here. Now that that idea have been planted I know how this will end!

Good thing it's only a short fic then, is it not?

Kouji: You know, I'm not sure it is a short fic yet. Try saying that again once you've finished 20 more of the promts. I mean, first you have me falling and then Yamato getting pregnant and you still haven't introduced the doctor yet.

...Kouji, why do I not listen to you more often? That's a great idea! *evil laugh*

Yamato: You had to go and help her with it, didn't you?


	3. Prompt 3: Grow

So we have gotten to the third promt, which was "Grow".

This did not went where I wanted it to go, but it seems we are slowly developing a plot between these short stories. How weird. I have to fix that for the next story. Or, do I?

* * *

Jyou poured some water into the pot that stood next to his window – the ultimate spot in his room for a flower. He watched as the earth absorbed the water, but couldn't shake the feeling that it didn't go as it was ment to. Putting down the watering can next to the flower pot he then proceeded to settle down by his desk.

_1754: Gave it approximately 200 ml water._

Having written it down he continued to look at the flower pot. Something should have been visible by now, it was already the forth day he had cared for the flower. He took of his glasses to clean the lenses, but couldn't bring himself to do it.

_If I can't even care for a flower, how..._

He tried hard not to finish the thought. It had only been four days, it would work out. It had to, otherwise he'd... Well, he wouldn't _fail_, he's just get a less than perfect mark. He leaned back in the chair, letting out a small sigh. The others would probably tease him if he got anything less than perfect. He could hear Sora's voice in his head as she scolded him for not being able to care for a flower. He shook his head, put the glasses back on and got up from the chair.

Dinner had not been prepared, and as there was nothing in the house to make something to eat from, Jyou figured they'd eat take out again. It had been a lot of that lately, but his mother was busy, his father had been working overtime more than usually lately, one of his brothers had already moved out, the other spent most of his days at the library, only coming home to sleep during the nights, and Jyou himself couldn't cook a meal to save his life.

Well, except for eggs, he could cook those.

He settled down in the sofa, and as he was already finished with his homework he turned the television on, quickly getting caught up in an episode of _House_. Not that he enjoyed the main character, he was way too... Jyou couldn't find the word he was after... strict, perhaps? Blunt? In the end he settled for evil. Yes, House was way too evil for Jyou. But he did learn a bit from the show, both about the medical field and his own knowledge, so it was still good.

The phone rang halfway through the episode and Jyou answered, his mind still mostly with the show.

– Moshi, moshi?

– Hey, Jyou!

Ah, their glorious leader, now one could mistake that voice.

– What is it, Taichi?

– Is that how you greet your friends?

– You never call unless you want something. Is Yamato sick again?

A few moments of silence, although he could hear someone screaming on the other end of the line. Probably Yamato.

– Don't sound like it. I just want to ask, can guys get pregnant?

– What?

– Can guys...

Tai was talking really slow, as if talking slower would make Jyou understand the question better.

– ...get pregnant?

– Of course not.

More shouting could be heard from the other end of the line, but Jyou couldn't make everything out. He was certain that Taichi and Yamato was arguing about something, as usual.

– Tai, you're not trying to get Yamato pregnant, are you?

There was no answer, unless you counted more shouting on the other end an answer, which in this case it wasn't. Jyou waited patiently for Taichi to continue the conversation, but after a few minutes he realized that the goggleboy had just left the phone. With a sigh he shook his head and ended the call, leaning back into the sofa and re-entering the world of House. If he met his friend the next day he could ask them about it, although the chance of that happening was pretty slim as they didn't go to the same school.

On the other hand, Yamato had said that he was welcome to listen whenever they had bandpractice. He knew he had noted the time for that somewhere. Perhaps he should stop by after school tomorrow.

Ah, curiosity. Not a side of him often shown, but it was still there if one knew where to look. Perhaps it was a side-effect from being one of the chosen children.

He turned of the television and went back into his room, looking over at the flower pot. If the stupid thing could just start to grow.


	4. Prompt 4: Delete

So, the fourth prompt in the digimon 100 challenge was "Delete". This is what my weird mind came up with.

Oh, and everything inside [...] is kinda just the author spazzing out. It felt wrong to delete it so I left it in.

* * *

_Help... me..._

Kouji opened his eyes. He was back in the digiworld. He knew he had heard the voice that woke him up before, but he couldn't place it.

He looked around, wanting to find out if the others where there as well, but they weren't. He was alone.

_Help... me..._

Alone, except for the voice that was calling to him.

– Where are you?!

[ – Ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?

Kouji looked at the author of the story and rolled his eyes.

– Baka.

– I'm sorry, I couldn't stop myself. I'll be good.]

He recieved no answer, except for the wind rustling in the tree tops above him. A new look around, before he started walking north, then stopping again. North felt wrong. Kouji thought for a moment and turned east instead, quickly putting one foot infront of the other, almost running.

_It... hurts..._

He could hear the voice clearer now. No, not hear. Feel. He felt the voice, if that was even possible. His hand instinctively moved to the pocket where he used to carry his digivice, but it wasn't there.

[ – Ever danced with the...

Kouji reached for the closest newspaper he could find and smacked the author on the head with it. She looked at him with puppy-eyes, but he had decided that she was not to be allowed to destroy this story.

– It's not supposed to be a crossover-fic.

– But..

He hit the author again.

– No. No Batmen in this story.

She lit up.

– And no Joker either.

And the light was out again.

– Now come on. This was an awesome idea before you got stuck with the Batman in your mind.

The author looked up again, Kouji had learned well which buttons to press when it came to her.

– You're right! Now let's kill someone!

– Wha-?]

Kouji bit his lower lip. As a human he knew he posed no threat at all against the monsters of the digital world. Still, there was little he could do except moving onwards, towards the voice that had called out to him. Usually he'd let people take care of their own business, but there was something pitiful in the voice.

Suddenly he stopped, finding himself almost falling down a rocky steep. He looked out over the field below, but it was empty. Not even a small digimon. Were they hiding? Waiting for him to lower his guard? But why would they need that?

_Aaaah!_

The sudden scream made Kouji lose his focus as well as his footing and he slid down the steep cliff. Amazingly his clothes survived the fall without getting torn, and Kouji himself was unharmed as well.

_Help... me..._

The voice was weaker. Kouji could feel the energy slipping from whoever it was that was calling to him. There wasn't much time left. He quickly got back up on his feet and started running. Low hanging branches hit him in his face, his arms, tore his skin open, but he didn't stop, couldn't stop.

Further ahead he could see light emitting from a clearing in the otherwise thick forest. Light? No, it wasn't light. The whole thing bathed in what looked like self illuminating darkness.

Kouji stopped running. Stopped moving. The darkness was so thick he could not peer through it. He slowly raised a hand, wanting to touch the darkness, but it moved away from his light.

_It... burns..._

– Are you in there?

_Safe..._

– Who are you?

Two red eyes stared at Kouji and he took a step back. Red? He couldn't see them. But he had felt them. He lifted his hand again, tried to penetrate the darkness with his light. But it simply moved around him, until the dark light had surrounded him.

Sounds were coming from all directions. Painfull hisses and aggrevated shouts. The voice had disappeared, replaced by an animalistic presence.

[Kouji looked at the author who was spinning around on the chair, deep in thought. The problem was that the thoughts where far from the story.

– Maybe we should call it a day and continue after a few hour's sleep?

The author took another turn on the spinning chair before stopping to look at Kouji.

– Can you dance?

– What are you on about, baka?

– I just thought that if you danced, maybe the voice would feel better.

Kouji grabbed the newspaper again, even if he knew it would be of little use as the author was on the verge of falling asleep.

– What did I say about crossovers?

– That...

The author thought it over for a moment.

– They should all contain more Batmen?

Kouji quickly grabbed the author's pen, deciding that yes, it was definitely time for her nightly nap. If she was good he would return the pen to her in the morning, otherwise he'd just have to finish the story himself.]

Kouji felt like he was suffocating. The dark light was pushing against him, harder and harder. He lifted his hands to guard himself against it, but it continued pressing towards him.

– Stop it!

The darkness stopped, looked at him, smiled. He felt it.

– Who are you?

_Make it... stop..._

– How?

_Make... it..._

The darkness growled at him, lashed out, but couldn't penetrate the white light that was coming from Kouji. They stared at each other, neither moving.

_Kou...ji..._

Kouji stirred, that voice...

– 'Nii-san? 'Nii-san!

His light exploded, cut through the dark light and he could see Kouichi inside it, but the darkness overcame the light, swallowed Kouichi once more. Kouji felt his feet moving, moving, running.

– 'NIISAN!

His light was pulsating, tried to light the way, but the darkness attacked him, clawed at him. Wanted to cut him down, and he lost his footing, stumbled, hit the ground. Tried to get up again, but strong hands grabbed his arms, held them down, held him down. But he knew he was stronger. He pressed back, pressed his light towards the darkness, and for att split second it faltered. And a split second was all he needed.

Kouji pushed himself of the ground, he was floating, like a bubble of light in overwhelming darkness. He felt the skin on his cheek split as the darkness once again lashed out at him, but he ignored it, forced himself to move forward, to close in on the spot where he had seen Kouichi. He reached out his arms, stretching out the light.

– Niisan, I'm here.

He had softened his voice and he could feel the darkness stirring, but he did his best to ignore it, to focus soley on his brother who was in so much pain. He needed to reach him.

– Everything will be alright. I won't let the darkness harm you anymore.

He could feel his own light pushing the dark light away, slowly illuminating the forest they were in. The dark light continued lashing out at him, on more than one occation managing to inflict wounds on his body, but he didn't fight back, knowing that fighting would only increase the dark power.

_Kou...ji..._

– I'm here.

The darkness exploaded, pushed him back and he slapped his hands over the gaping wound on his side, hissed. The red eyes looked at him, he had seen them before, and he looked back, determination written in his face.

– I don't... fear... you...

He lifted a bloody hand, reached it out towards his brother. The darkness shivered under the force of his light, and now he knew why it felt so familiar.

– Duskmon... we've won... before... We'll win... AGAIN!

With surprising force his light lashed out at the darkness, pressed it back, revealing Kouichi's form slumped up against a tree. Kouji stopped floating, his feet landed softly on the ground. With his legs shaking he slowly made his way towards his brother, one hand still against the wound at his side. Kouichi looked up at him, eyes widening in horror when he saw Kouji's bloody form. Kouji knelt down infront of him and without thinking it over he pulled his big brother into a hug.

[ – And then they lived happily ever after!

– No, bad author! You end this story in a good way.

The author looked at Kouji, a tad bit confused.

– Isn't that a good way?

– Too cliché. I know you can do better.

Kouji flashed a smile at the author, who blushed and quickly went back to the story.]

– I was so worried...

Kouichi gently pushed himself free of Kouji's hug and looked at the bloody form that was his brother.

– Kouji... I'm sorry...

– Niisan...

Kouji leaned down onto his brother's chest, a small smile playing at his lips as he closed his eyes.

– Niisan... Let's go home...

Kouichi looked down at his younger brother, before smiling and putting his arms around him.

– Yes, let's go home.


	5. Prompt 5: Start

And here's the fifth challenge-story! The prompt for this one being "Start" and it was surprisingly easy to think of something for that!

Also, enter Taichi and Jyou!

* * *

Taichi pressed the button, expecting his computer to start up like it usually did.

Only this time it didn't

He blinked. It had worked perfectly just two hours ago. Perhaps it just didn't like how he smelled after two hours of running around in the mud. Taichi shook his head, the thought was stupid even for him.

He tried pressing the button again. And again. Still nothing. He searched for another button to press, thinking maybe he wasn't pressing the right one but no, he was.

– Maybe it just needs a few good whacks!

He smiled at himself before hitting the computer twice. Certain that it would work he pressed the button once more.

Still nothing.

– Hikari-chan!

No answer and the realization that Hikari was out with Takeru on some type of date struck him. She couldn't be the one responsible for breaking the computer then. He scratched his head and reached for the phone. Neither Koushiro nor Sora answered, he knew Yamato was busy with some important music-thing (though he couldn't remember what), Hikari and Takeru was out dating, the rest of the younger digidestined were in the digital world. He let out a sigh, knowing that the only one he had left to call probably was allergic to computers anyway.

Still, he needed to get the stupid thing to work. He slowly dialed Jyou's number, almost certain that the older boy wouldn't answer anyway.

– Moshi, moshi, Jyou speaking.

– Ah, you... You're not taking a test?

– Taichi, I'm happy to hear from you, but if it's nothing important, I'm busy.

Taichi heard Jyou correcting someone on the other side of the line and raised an eyebrow.

– Are you on a _date_? I didn't think you were in to that kind of thing.

He could hear Jyou growling, but since he recieved no answer he figured he was right.

– Anyway, my computer didn't want to start, any idea what could be wrong?

– Wouldn't it have been better to call Koushiro? He's far more knowledgeable in the computer field than I am.

– Tried, he didn't answer.

– Maybe your stupidity have turned contagious and has infected the computer?

– Har, har, very funny. Spent to much time with a certain blonde we both know lately?

– Nah, he's more towards the blue spectrum, almost black. No, Kouichi, you divide first. Anyway, tried pressing the on-button?

– Who's Kouichi? Isn't that a _boy'_s name? I always figured you'd go for a girl. Although, they do have cooties so maybe I shouldn't be surprised that you're dating a guy. And why are you doing math on your date?!

– I'll hang up on you if you continue like this. Kouichi is just a boy I'm tutoring. His brother asked me to. Back to your computer now, Taichi.

– Yes, I tried pressing the start-button, I'm not _that_ stupid.

– Okay. Is everything plugged in as it should be?

– _Yes._

Taichi was getting irritated. He was tired of them treating him like he had been dropped on the head a few times too many.

– Then I'm sorry, Taichi, but your computer has most likely burnt a wire or something alike. I can not offer any more assistance. You forgot to carry the one.

– What one?

– Not you, Kouichi. Nevermind, I'll talk to you later. Good luck with your computer.

With that Jyou hung up. Taichi stared at the phone for a while. Apparently Jyou wasn't allergic to computers. He would bother him about Kouichi later though, there must be more to the story than just his brother asking Jyou to tutor him and Jyou simply agreeing.

Taichi shrugged. At least Jyou had been just as helpful as he had imagined. He put the phone back down on the table and gave the button a new try.

Still nothing.

He shook his head and for some reason his eyes wandered to the floor. Blood rushed to his cheeks, causing him to blush.

The cable that provided the computer with electricity had been pulled out. He remembered now – he had stumbled over it when he was about to leave, and didn't plug it in right away because he was already late and it would be no problem for him to remember to do it when he came home.

Good grief.

Taichi plugged the cable into the electrical outlet and with a content whurring the computer sprung to life. Content, Taichi sank down on the chair next to his desk. Finally he could start with his homework.

First, he would just...

* * *

Okay, I admit, I have no idea if that ending works in english! It would have worked in Swedish (at least for those of us who have read Alfon Åberg) but stuff that works in one language doesn't always work in the other. I'll leave it that way though, if nothing else at least it shows how non-good I am at english.

Kouji: I don't think non-good is the right word to use.

now, hush. It sounds more fun than "bad" at least.


End file.
